Summer of Surprises chapter one
by Serena Scales-Meehan
Summary: READ FIRST-Now this doesnt have any of the chaters in Twiches but it is about witches and a twist of vamprire. twiches was my inspiration to write this so i wrote this b.c of twiches. When serrena meets jason she finds out things she never knew....


English-"I put this curse on thy family, every other Mullenfield will be powerful but the odd one will be weaker. My 5 generation grandchild will be the weakest of them all. But its child will the most powerful. This child will be the honest, kindest, most giveing child. But if the Childs father commandeers its powers by its 18th birthday. He will rule the mountains. The rightful ruler, he will teach the humans how to really treat us witches. But if he doesn't his child will change the course of history. This is thy family's curse!"

Part one

Chapter one

The last day of school

It started like every other summer. In the sunny town of Cape May, New jersey where nothing happens nothing at all that's ever exciting. Where are story of love, war and peace take place, but I am getting ahead of myself. It was the last day of school I was excited as everyone else was. It was my last day as a Sofmorere. I thought it was going to be another summer where nothing happens in my life. Man did I think wrong summer was adventure I'll never forget. It was a sunny day at my high school Cape Beach High School. Hi my name is Serena Scales I am15 years old, blue eyes, hair and I am only five feet and four inches. See it stared when one my friend's Mark started to have a crush on me. I could totally tell he was crushing on me because he wouldn't leave me alone. He would always follow me to places, and sit next to me on the bus, and he was always flirting with me. I had no clue on how to approch Mark.I decide to ask a friend, Kasey. Kasey and I have known each other since grade school. We were and still are really good friends. She is the same age as me but we have alot of differences. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. Also she only five feet we call her small fry sometimes. Mark is this total hottie at my school he has short black hair, hazel eyes, and he has a nice six pak. I've only known Mark for awhile maybe a month or two he was about 16 years old. I would watch him work out in the gym everyday. But he does do some weird things I don't know why though.  
Kasey and I were just sitting in the cafeteria when I asked her for adive.

"Hey Kasey do you think Mark likes me?" I asked her.  
"Why?" she replied  
"Well he just kinda bited me…." I said.  
"What!"  
I told her that I was just sitting talking to some friends of mine. When he came, like usual he started to talk to me. Then he rested his head on my shoulder. Then before you know it he bite my neck. Over to me and bit me on the neck. I screamed "OW" then he ran away. I still don't know what that was about. I was totally confused. That why I came to Kasey.  
"Why did he do that??" Kasey asked.  
"I have no idea why, but what if he does have a crush I not sure I do?"   
"Well Serena you should go ask hi-"  
"Who should she ask and what should she ask?" my friend Shane interrupted.

Shane is one of only boy who I hang out with as a friend. He the same age but very crazy you can never trust him with a sercet he'll tell everyone he knoes. Like the time where my friend Kasey was going to throw me a surprise welcome party, when I moved form North Jersey to Cape May. She told Shane the next thing you know the surprise was over.He walk over with Greg who could be like his twin brother there both insane and they both look alike but Greg has long surfer hair and Shane has short wavy brown hair.  
"I not telling you Shane!" I said.  
"O come on." my friend Greg begged.  
"Mark bit her okay and she thinks he has a crush on her but Serena doesn't know!" Kasey said.  
"Awww." both them yelled.  
"Kasey why did you tell them! The whole school will know by the end of the day!" I said.  
"We won't tell anyone, but Mark, right Greg?!" Shane insisted.  
"Don't you boys even think about it,or I'll tell the whole school that both you guys sleep in bunny pjs!" I threatened using the only black mail I had.

"Okay, Serena, we wont tell him, please don't tell anyone." Shane said looking brave but scared.  
The boys were so loud, that one of Mark's friends had over heard and they told him. While I was walking he yelled my name. I walked over to him but as I did I had a weird felling someone was watching me. I hate that feeling.  
"Yes Mark?"  
"One of my friends over heard, that you liked me?" he replied sounding like he had just achieved something.  
"Really?" I tossed a dirty look at the boys.  
"Would you go out with me?" he asked  
I didn't know what to say, I wasn't sure ofwhat my a answer would be. I knew I liked the guy, I was always nervous around him also being with him made me fell great. But there just something about him that made me think maybe he isn't a good choice. He seemed well…weird! Who goes around biting people I mean Seriously biting them…it just isn't normal?!  
"How about I give you my number and I'll think about it?"  
"Okay" he said "I'll give you mine to just in case."   
I thought and thought I dint know what to say. I never had a boy have a crush on me before in my whole 14 years. I have crushes on them. Also I don't think I am that active yea I do have nice…well boobs. At lest my friends always say there alit tie jealous. But the whole biting me I didn't know what to say yes or…..no. Then my mom who's the best knocked on my door.  
"Can I come in?" she said.  
"Sure mom."  
I lived with my mom my whole life. My dad died when I was a body according to my mom. We've moved a lot I've was born in North Jersey, and then moved to Nebraska, then North Dakota, California, Mississippi, New York, Massachusetts, and now South Jersey. I don't know why but I wondered…..Then she notice she look with me with beautiful blues eyes and brown hair. These always told me to spill and tell her everything which was easy. Since all my life she was all I had. Since I never really made that many friends since we moved a lot. My mom was my best friend. It was always just the two of us. She never dated. So there where never any boys. I never had a figure. My moms parents were never munched it was like they were dead. She never even talked about them. She never even told me about her family. No uncles, aunts, cousins….From what I know she was an only child. So for 15 years it's just been us and a car. So I told everything. So I guess I have a great relationship with my mom. She can always tell when something's wrong with me and I can tell with her. I don't know what I would have done without her. I love my mommy. So when she came in she look at me and knew. She sat down next to me and asked.  
"What's wrong?" she said.  
"I have boyfriend….maybe and I not sure if I like him in that way!?." I said while we sat down next to each other.  
"Serena do you like him or don't you." she reiterate over and over again.  
"I don't know….. He's nice… and sweet."  
"Then don't tell me about it and call him already!!!"  
She left the room and I pick up the phone and dialed his number in which he gave me before school went out. I dial slowly but herded voice before I finish dialing "Serena don't do it". I look around and no one was there. So I continued to call him. It rang two times then he picked up.  
"Hello?" he said into the phone.  
"Hi is mark there?" I said in a fragile voice.  
"Hey this is him who's this?"   
"Its Serena about your question" I was so nervous I was biting my lip witch really hurts…..but had to say it! I liked him a lot "yes ill go out with you!"   
"Really… that's great… can I call you latter… I have to do the dishes?" he replied.  
"Sure I'll talk to you later then." and I hung up. So that was that I had a boyfriend. My last relationship didn't work out he wanted sex. I don't want sex till marriage. It just seem wrong also I want to wait till I have kid early twenties is okay. But sex was the least thing I need to worry about. On no there was something else…….


End file.
